


Just a Lazy Afternoon

by mimabeann



Series: Gemma's Crew [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Skir'mir decides to propose during some downtime.
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Male Bounty Hunter, Gemma/Skir'mir
Series: Gemma's Crew [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715356
Kudos: 2





	Just a Lazy Afternoon

It was a lazy afternoon around the house, Gemma was reading on the balcony and Skir’mir was tinkering with his holocom a few feet away. Gemma glanced over, noticing Skir’mir moving to get up. She felt a smile rising to her lips as he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before retreating inside to fetch a tool. When he came back out, he walked to the edge of the balcony glancing out and surveying the scenery before turning back to Gemma with a goofy grin.

“Hey babe, watch this!” Gemma looks over just as a loud, colorful, heart shaped explosion goes off behind Skir’mir who was grinning from ear to ear. She can’t help but laugh and smile at him.

“That was gorgeous Skir’mir.” He smiles brightly as he tilts his head to the side.

“Wasn’t done Gemm’ika.” He gives her a playful look as he gets down on one knee, and holds his hand out to her just as several fireworks go off behind him spelling out ‘Marry me?’ Gemma hopped up from her chair. She walked over to him and took his hand, before yanking him close to her and dipping him into a kiss.

“Of course I’ll marry you cyare.” Skir’mir beamed at her before pulling her back into another kiss and sighing softly as he looked into her eyes.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, cyar’ika.” He whispered softly, pulling his fiancée in close. Gemma grinned against his shoulder.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, cyare.”


End file.
